ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrade
Yuri Lowenthal Charlie Schlatter Paul Eiding |1st-appearance = Permanent Retirement}} Upgrade is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance Upgrade has a black exterior with green stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. In the Original Series, Upgrade wore white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. In Destroy All Aliens, Upgrade looks the same except for the fact that he has more of a metallic sheen, making him look more like a machine. In Ultimate Alien, Upgrade has green and black stripes where the white was in the original series. In Omniverse, Upgrade wears the Omnitrix symbol inside the ring of his eye and he is more muscular. His circuit pattern has changed slightly. He sounds like teenage Ben, but has a robotic tone in his voice that is similar to Malware's. UpGrade Destroy All Aliens.png|Upgrade in Destroy All Aliens Upgrade HU full body.png|16 Year old Upgrade in Heroes United Powers and Abilities Upgrade is not completely solid. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade can use his internal nanotechnology to merge with or control any technology within reach by spreading over it. The size of the device is not significant, and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merges he upgrades the technology, hence his name. It was shown in'' Road Trip Rumble'' that Upgrade can reconfigure technology to suit for any situation, like transform the Rust Bucket into a battle armor with an arsenal of heavy plasma weapons. Occasionally he can merge with organic beings, as long as there is technology integrated within them, such as with Rojo and Rex. In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, he displays the ability to upgrade Rook's Proto-Tool just by touching it. Upgrade has displayed the ability to launch a powerful green plasma blast from his eye, as shown in Tourist Trap. Upgrade has the capability to travel through electrical currents, shown in Midnight Madness. He can also phase through most any metal or technology. Upgrade can gently descend through the air, similar to a parachute. This was demonstrated in Secrets. Being inorganic, Upgrade is also able to survive in the vacuum of space. In Battle Ready, Upgrade can make lasers with his hands. Weaknesses Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal), as shown in Tourist Trap when he was battling the Megawhatts. Upgrade is sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. Upgrade can be hurt if he is pulled long and hard enough as shown in Divided We Stand, by the Mutant Squid. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Upgrade can be affected by technorganic viruses.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/415366901955320011 History Original Series *Upgrade first appeared in Permanent Retirement: **Upgrade stopped some thieves from robbing an ATM machine. *In Tourist Trap: **Upgrade failed to defeat the Megawhatts. *In The Alliance: **Upgrade defeated Rojo. *In Last Laugh: **Upgrade defeated the Circus Freaks. *In Side Effects: **Upgrade defeated a thief and found an ice cream truck. *In Secrets: **Upgrade played with Gwen's laptop. **Later, Upgrade defeated some of Vilgax's drones and saved Max from Vilgax. *In The Big Tick: **Upgrade failed to defeat the Great One. *In Framed: **Kevin as Upgrade defeated Wildmutt and sent a cable car to fall into the sea. *In Gwen 10: **Gwen mentioned she turned into a high tech alien, probably Upgrade, and merged with her laptop to triple it's processing speed. **Max as Upgrade escaped Vilgax. *In Grudge Match: **Upgrade freed the prisoners from the Megacruiser. *In They Lurk Below: **Upgrade escaped the Cyber Squids with Gwen and Edwin. *In Back With a Vengeance: **Upgrade appeared when Ben unlocked the Master Control. *In Ben 10,000: **Upgrade battles an alternate timeline Vilgax. *In Midnight Madness: **Upgrade was hypnotized to steal a giant clock. *In Game Over: **Upgrade cheated on a Sumo Slammers game and accidentally trapped himself and Gwen in the game and defeated many enemies. **Later, Upgrade defeated Kenko and freed himself and Gwen from the game. *In Under Wraps: **Upgrade defeated the Mummy. *In Be Afraid of the Dark: **Upgrade traveled into space and battled Viktor before ditching him. *In Divided We Stand: **Upgrade battled Dr. Animo's Mutant Squid. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy: **Upgrade battled the Road Crew. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens: **Upgrade destroyed an alien tank with Gwen's help. **Upgrade was then confronted by Retaliator. *In Radio Dazed: **Upgrade accidentally broke a radio. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, ** Upgrade was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse *In OTTO Motives, **Upgrade merged with Kevin's car and defeated Otto. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, **Upgrade was used to battle Rook who had been turned into a Zombie Clown. *In Animo Crackers, **Upgrade attempted to prevent Animo's escape from Plumber HQ, but was stopped by a magnetic wave bomb. Specials *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United: **Upgrade merged with Rex. Appearances Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Upgrade *Upgrade (Battle Version) *Upgrade (DNA Alien) *Upgrade (Vehicle) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Stinkfly and Upgrade Trivia *In the FusionFall game files, Upgrade can be seen as a nano. *Upgrade's Omniverse design was revealed on an iPhone case. References See Also *Upgrade Suit Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Nanotechnology Category:Males